


To Fall From The Stars

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: To Love a Star [2]
Category: Naruto, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Third Person, Stars, Team as Family, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: In which Sasuke falls, and the repeating tale begins anew – a battle of brothers which orbits towards an inevitable tragedy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: To Love a Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	To Fall From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Second part, as promised, and I guess it sets the scene for what's to come in the longer work I want to do in this series, so do keep your eyes peeled for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was beginning again, she knew.

Her eyes opened slowly then, if they could truly still be called as such, a soft sigh escaping her at the feeling of a brewing battle between brothers. She could hardly understand why they couldn’t let it go. There was love between the three of them, close as they were, but the memories of the past haunted them all, even as they settled there amidst the backdrop of other glowing things – for that was what they were now.

Had she still been a little girl, perhaps she would have loved the idea of being a star, shining brightly in the sky, but Sakura was so very tired by that point. She had lived, loved, and lost, and this was meant to be their chance – their time – to heal from the wounds which had been inflicted upon them all.

All of Mother’s children were broken in some way, shape, or form. She had gathered them there, forged them anew, and had ultimately given them a chance to heal. It was why Sakura had sworn that Mother would have her allegiance forever. _Why she had come to see her as a second mother figure…_ For all that they had never spoken, her presence was oftentimes felt. More so when things became tough between the two she had chosen to become her brothers.

Wherever they went, it was inevitable that she followed too – her fate irrevocably tangled within theirs. She was tired of it by then, the endless push and pull between them, but irredeemably fond of those two thanks to how much time they had spent with each other. _Though, if she were perfectly honest, she would happily throttle the pair of them._ Well, if she had any less self-control than she actually did.

But it was because she had spent so much time with them both that she could finally see it.

There was a tragedy brewing, a repeating tale about to begin once more, a tale she had been witness to before. Naruto was too blind and hope-driven to see it. How could he, when he only ever saw the best in people? He thought their brother was healed and whole as he was meant to be. Sakura knew differently. She had seen it in the pair’s squabbling – a dark shadow of his past lingering upon him. He couldn’t give up his past as the two of them undoubtedly had, and it wasn’t him who would pay the price. Sakura knew that much well enough from experience.

Both she and Naruto would be the ones who paid the price, when Sasuke wandered once more, and Naruto chased him to the ends of the world. She would follow Naruto, she knew, come hell or high water. Nothing could separate the three of them. Ever.

Not even death had done much, since they had all been made anew together.

Perhaps, had it not been for the dark voice on the winds from the land below, then perhaps they might have dwelled together a short while longer. That was not to be, however. A song drifted up from the breeze, a final act of hatred towards Mother – the one whom he hated the most – and it had made whatever discontent within her brother swell and swell as the years drifted by, until—

He fell.

The light Mother had kindled inside him vanished in the blink of an eye, and Sasuke fell from their place of rest into the world below.

Naruto followed him within seconds, still shining so very brightly, and Sakura could only stare. _Because he had left them and broken his promise._ Yet like always, Naruto would forgive him so. He would bring him back. Or so she thought, until a soft voice resonated in her head.

_Will you not go with your brothers?_

A ghost of mirth welled up within her, even as she turned to find Mother’s presence there, shapeless and formless, and yet still very present.

_Do you even need to ask?_ she asked of her Mother, basking under the warm waves of love and peace which wrapped around her, even as she began her descent into lands she had never seen before.

She was falling.

The tale was beginning again.

Sakura only prayed for a better resolution that time around.


End file.
